Remembering the Past
by Charmsheartz
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are the sweetest and loving couple everyone in their town in Albuquerque has ever seen. But what will happen if these two were separated after an incident happen? After one of them lose its memory? TxG
1. The Golden Couple

**Remembering the Past**

**Summary: Troy and Gabriella are the sweetest and loving couple everyone in their town in Albuquerque has ever seen. But what will happen if these two were separated after an accident happen? After one of them lose its memory? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters.**

**A/N: This is my second fanfic story. Sorry for any grammar and spelling errors that I did throughout the story. Thank you.**

**Pairings: Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, and Ryelsi**

* * *

**THE GOLDEN COUPLE**

Troy and Gabriella walked through the main doors hand in hand with the gang right behind them. Everyone in the hallway looked at the couple and couldn't help but smile since they could see in their eyes that they are both in love.

Troy and Gabriella were known as the Golden Couple of East High. They are truly meant to be together. They started dating since the start of grade 8 so it has been 2 years and a half. Troy is known as the basketball captain and the singer of East High. This blue-eyed, shaggy brown hair boy has the looks, the brains, and doesn't bully like other jocks do. Gabriella, on the other hand, is known as the cheerleader captain, the singer, and the smartest girl of East High. This chocolate-brown eye brunette is considered as the most beautiful girl in their school and unlike other cheerleader captains, she is very kind and sweet to everyone.

Same goes for everyone in the gang. They are very nice maybe with an exception of Sharpay who in times can be and ice queen but those are just sometimes. The gang consists of Troyella and:

Chad – best friend of Troy, like a big brother to Gabriella, and the co-captain of the basketball team.

Taylor – best friend of Gabriella, a cheerleader, and the president of the school decathlon. She and Chad are both dating.

Sharpay – the other best friend of Gabriella, co-captain of the cheerleader team, and president of the drama club.

Zeke – other best friend of Troy, basketball player, and known as the 'chef' in East High. He and Sharpay are dating.

Kelsi – close friend of Gabriella, cheerleader, and the composer in their school.

Ryan – close friend of Troy, basketball player, and considered as the best dancer in their school.

The gang was in the middle of sophomore year and they were inseparable since they have known each other since they were in middle school except for Troy and Gabriella since they have known each other since kindergarten. Their school is a public school but all of the students going there are rich. Everyone in the gang was the richest in the school having all their mansions in the same rich neighborhood. So basically, they rule the school.

"I love you so much, did you know that?" Troy whispered to Gabriella once they reached their lockers.

The gang's lockers were right next to each other thanks to Coach Bolton who can get access to the computers. The gang practically begged and it wasn't easy for them to finally let him agree.

"I know. I love you too so much, Wildcat!" Gabriella whispered back kissing him passionately.

"Awww…look at them! They are so cute!" Sharpay giggled with the other girls giggling in agreement.

"Whatever." The other guys said while rolling their eyes.

"Hey lovebirds! Let's go!" Chad said causing the two to stop and him being hit by Taylor.

"Ow!! What?!?" Chad asked his girlfriend who was rolling her eyes.

The gang laughed at the couple.

"Come on! Let's go to homeroom. I don't want detention with Ms. Darbus." Kelsi said as everyone nodded in agreement.

They were all in the same homeroom while Troy and Gabriella are all in the same classes.

Again, with the works of Coach Bolton.

They both asked him and he agreed right away. He loved Gabi as the daughter he never had. Both their parents were very close friends except for Gabi's dad who is divorced with her mom.

Time went by and school is over. They all decided to go to Troy's house to hang out since it was a Friday and there was no basketball or cheerleading practice.

"So, what are you guys doing for spring break? Its in 2 weeks." Ryan asked.

"Well, of course me and Ryan are staying in Lava Springs country club to relax and enjoy with Zeke and Kelsi." Sharpay said. The gang then remembered the time they worked there just for fun and an excuse for them to be together during summer.

"Yeah, I will be preparing the songs in the music room in the country club for the spring musical after spring break. Troy, Gabi, still up for the leads?" Kelsi asked and both Troy and Gabi nodded.

"As for me, I will be hanging out with Sharpay and learning new recipes from Chef Michaels." Zeke said remembering the chef that worked in Lava Springs.

"I will probably just hang out and research in the library." Taylor said.

"I will be playing basketball with Troy all week." Chad said.

"Oh yeah.." Troy said sadly.

"Chad!! Troy will be hanging out with Gabriella the whole week!" Taylor said as Chad felt guilty.

"Oh yeah. Sorry man. I forgot that you are going to hang out with little sis over here." Chad said.

"Actually, I'm not.." Gabriella said as the gang except for Troy looked at her in shock.

* * *

**A/N: Oooohhh, cliffy…Why isn't she going to spend her time with Troy during springbreak?? Find out!**


	2. Leaving

**Remembering the Past**

**LEAVING**

"_Actually, I'm not.." Gabriella said as the gang except for Troy looked at her in shock._

"What?!?" Sharpay shouted causing all of them to cover their ears.

"Why not?" Taylor asked a little calmer.

Troy and Gabriella looked sadly at each other sadly and Troy gave her a slight smile. He nodded and took her hand and squeezed it encouragingly.

Gabi sighed and said, "I'm not hanging out with Troy during spring break because I am going to California to visit my dad. My mom insisted me to go since he is my father and since I haven't seen him for a long time. 2 years to be exact."

The gang's mouth formed an 'o' and nodded understandingly.

"Yeah, and that's why I need you guys to keep captain over here to not think about me since he has been complaining about how he is going to miss me and is going to mope around in his room." She added looking at Troy.

Troy sighed, "Well, I am going to miss you. I mean who wouldn't miss the person they love."

Gabriella smiled, "Aww, that's so sweet. But babe, it's only a week long and then I will be back in your arms before you know it."

She kissed him softly in his pouting lips and giggled when she saw that he is still pouting.

"Don't worry Gabster. We will keep him company." Chad said and the gang nodded.

"Oh man…." Troy said and everyone laughed.

**Two weeks later…**

The gang and all of their parents were in the airport since they are like a big family. They are saying goodbye to Gabi since she was leaving for California.

"I can't believe time goes so fast! " Zeke said his arms around Sharpay.

Everyone nodded in agreement and they looked at Troy and Gabi. The mothers and the girls awwwed at the sight while the fathers and boys acted like they didn't care but in the inside, they are also awwwing.

Troy and Gabi were in each other's arms as if she will be gone forever.

"I will miss you so much, Wildcat."

"I will miss you too baby."

They suddenly saw a flight attendant walking towards the group. Gabi thinks she is no more than 25 years old.

"Hello everyone. I will be looking out for Ms. Gabriella Montez during her flight in the plane."

"Mom!! I am 16!" Gabi said in embarrassment while the gang and their parents chuckled at her reaction.

"Well, you are still a minor for me." Maria Montez said smiling. Maria decided that Gabi should take her last name since her father divorced while she was pregnant.

"I believe you are Gabriella Montez. Call me Sarah. I promise I will try to take good care of you. Whatever you need, just ask me." Sarah said.

"Thanks." Gabi said no longer embarrassed.

"FLIGHT NW1424 TO LOS ANGELES CALIFORNIA WILL TAKE OFF IN 10 MINUTES. THANK YOU." They heard in the intercom.

"That's our flight Gabriella." Sarah said smiling while handing an itinerary to Maria, "So you know the flight details."

"Thank you very much." Maria said.

Gabi said goodbye crying and hugged the gang, their parents, and her mother.

She lastly came to Troy who is looking down and she found out that he was crying a little bit.

By now, Gabi was crying very hard.

"Oh babe, it's only for a week. We will see each other again." Gabi said hugging him.

"I know but I have this bad feeling that you shouldn't go. I will miss you so much and plus, we have never been away from each other for this long."

"I know!" Gabi said.

Everyone's hearts are breaking while witnessing this scene.

"I love you wildcat."

"I love you too Brie."

And with that they kissed with so much passion and love.

"I am very sorry Gabriella but we have to go." Sarah said who is wiping a few tears away.

Gabriella nodded and kissed Troy one last time before getting her luggage.

As she was walking with Sarah to aboard the plane, she turned her head around and waved at them.

She waved her hand and blew a kiss at Troy.

Who would have known that Troy's instincts were going to be right?

* * *

**I am sorry for those who will find this scene over exaggerated. I only wanted to show you guys how much they love each other. Thanks for understanding.**


	3. Plane Crash

**Remembering the Past**

**Plane Crash**

**A/N: Any sentence with (' ') is Gabi's thoughts.**

* * *

Gabriella's POV

I put my luggage where it was supposed to be and I looked around me. I had to practically beg my mom not to put me in first class since I wanted to experience economy class. I smiled at a couple cuddling in the middle row and I remembered Troy. I was getting teary again but I bit my tongue to stop.

'It's just a week, Gabriella' I thought

I sat in my seat by the window.

"Hi Ms. Montez. How are you finding your seat? Your mom didn't want anyone to sit next to you so feel free to do whatever in that extra seat." Sarah said pointing to the seat beside me.

"I am very comfortable thank you. But you didn't have to listen to my mother." I said quite embarrassed.

"Oh it's ok Ms. Montez." She said starting to walk away.

"Sarah?"

"Yes?"

"Don't be too formal. Call me Gabriella." I told her smiling.

"Ok, M-uh-Gabriella." She told me smiling.

I nodded telling her I didn't need anything else.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THE PLANE IS ABOUT TO TAKE OFF. PLEASE PUT ON YOUR SEATBELTS." I heard the intercom.

I saw the seatbelt sign flash up and I put on my seatbelt.

We took off and I looked out the window.

"I will miss you Albuquerque. I will see you soon." I whispered to myself.

A few minutes later, I could see a body of water.

'Hmm..that looks like a lake..a big lake'

Then the airplane started shaking.

'What's going on?'

I heard babies crying and the flight attendants rushed out of their rooms.

"WE ARE HAVING SOME PROBLEMS..THE ENGINE OF THIS PLANE CAUGHT ON FIRE. PLEASE GRAB THE EMERGE- OH MY GOD! Were gonna crash!" We suddenly heard in the background.

Everyone was panicking.

The flight attendants were trying to calm everyone down but they were also panicking.

I looked around scared and everyone got out of their seats panicking and screaming.

The flight attendants were trying to get everyone to take their seats but were not succeeding.

I got out of my seat and looked out the window.

We were getting closer to the ground. I could see the lake coming closer.

"GABRIELLA!"

I turned around and I saw Sarah running towards me, "SARAH!"

"Come with me!"

I followed her until we reached the emergency door. She handed me a life vest with a parachute bag. "What?!?!" I exclaimed not believing my eyes.

"Look, we will crash anytime soon. I promised your mom that I am not gonna let anything happen to you." She said and at that point we were both crying.

"But isn't that dangerous?? Opening the door since we are still in the air." I asked her.

"No, the co-pilot reported that they are slowing down to survive the crash. But just in case, once I open the door you jump so I could close it right away. We are also going closer to the ground so you also don't have to worry about dropping very high. You know how to use a parachute right?"

I nodded. "Ok, you ready??"

I shook my head no.

"Gabriella, please."

I hugged her one last time and cried, "Come with me!"

She smiled slightly while crying and shook her head.

She started to open the emergency door and I got very nervous.

"I don't think I could do this!" I told her.

"You can and you will! This is the only way to go back to your boyfriend!"

I remembered Troy and I nodded.

I hugged her again and said through tears, "Thank you so much! I will never forget about you!"

"Good luck.." She told me smiling slightly while crying.

She opened the door and I jumped.

I screamed so hard that I felt like I lost my voice.

I am heading to the lake and I opened the parachute just in time.

I landed in freezing water. I looked up and saw the most horrible sight in my life.

I see part of the plane was on fire so I figured it was the engine.

Then, out of nowhere, the wings were off and the plane was really going to crash somewhere. I closed my eyes wanting all of these to just be a dream and wake up in Troy's arms again.

I open them again and realized that this is all real. I am in the middle of a lake.

I looked up and suddenly I see something coming.

It was too late to move and the next thing I know, all I see was black.

* * *

**A/N: I m sorry if this is a little impossible with what Gabriella did but please bear with me. Thanks.**


	4. Reactions

**Remembering the Past**

**Reactions **

No one's POV

The gang and their families agreed to stay at the Montez household until Gabriella called saying she arrived safely in LA. They were getting very worried especially her mother and Troy since she was supposed to arrive an hour ago according to the itinerary that was given to Maria.

"Maybe, there have been a delay…yeah, a delay." Taylor said trying to tell everyone and herself.

"But she should have called!" Troy said while pacing back and forth.

"Son, don't do that." Jack Bolton said.

"But I am so worried!"

"Hey let's watch TV to get our minds off of things." Chad said.

Everyone agreed and they went into the big living room.

Chad turned on the television and it went to the news channel.

They saw a reporter in a plane crash site.

"In breaking news, a tragedy happened to one of the airplanes that took off from Albuquerque airport in New Mexico…" Chad turned the volume up and everyone was scared of what they are going to hear.

"Flight NW1424 crashed in New Mexico wilderness because of an engine problem. As you can see from here, the plane is in ashes by the time rescuers came. I am very sorry to say but nobody survived the crash. The following names that died will appear next. May they rest in peace."

Everyone was silent and Zeke broke it off, "Ms Montez? What is Gabi's flight?"

It was soon answered when Gabriella's name appeared on screen.

Maria started to sob loudly following by the girls and other mothers.

"This isn't true!!! MY MIJA ISN'T DEAD!!" she shouted.

The fathers and boys went to their respective partners and they calmed them down while also crying except for Troy and Maria but Maria were hugged by the girls.

Troy just stood there in shock still staring at the television and said nothing nor cries.

After the girls and mothers calmed down, everyone turned to look at Troy who was leaning against the wall just staring.

It was then he realized that the love of his life is gone and she will never come back.

He will never hug her again.

Never will kiss her again.

Never will see her again.

He slid down the wall finally letting the tears come.

Maria had the courage to say, "Troy?"

Then that is when it happened. He had gone wild sobbing uncontrollably and he began punching the wall.

You can see blood on the wall so it means that he was punching very hard.

Jack ran to his son stopping him while the rest just watched the scene crying.

Jack took him into his arms trying to calm him down.

"SHE CAN'T BE GONE!!! MY BRIE!! BRIE!!! Brie!! Brie!" Troy yelled and it turned into whispers while he was crying his eyes out.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Gabi's POV

My eyes are starting to open but I can hear voices, "She's waking up!"

My eyes are trying to adjust to the light and I held my aching head with my hand.

I finally opened them and I saw a man and a woman looking at me.

"Are you alright?" the man asked.

I can't answer and I started to panic since I don't know them.

"Calm down. We are here to help you." The woman said.

They did look very kind and nice.

I nodded and managed to croak out, "thank you."

"I am Richard Smith and this is my wife Lucy. I was out fishing when I saw you floating with a life vest connected to a parachute. At first I thought you were dead but thank God you're alive!"

"I also changed your clothes because they were very wet. Good thing I am a small woman." Lucy said smiling.

I smiled but then turned into a frown.

"What happened to me??"

"We don't know but we were going to ask you since you have a big bump in your head.." Richard said.

I held my aching head again and then I realized I don't know anything. I don't remember anything.

I asked them, "Who am I?"

The couple looked at her in shock and they shook their heads looking at each other.

"We were going to ask you…" Lucy said.

"I don't remember anything. I don't know who I am." I whispered loud enough for them to hear.

"Oh dear…I think she got amnesia!" Richard said and my eyes went wide.

'_Who am I??"_


	5. Junior Year

**Remembering the Past**

**1 ½ Years Later/ Junior Year**

Gabi's POV

Ok so I don't remember who I am or what my past is. Richard and Lucy told me to choose a name but I didn't want to so I let them choose it for me. My name is now Rebecca Smith. . My age I guessed was 17. I just had an instinct that I am that age.

Richard is a fisherman and Lucy is a maid. They don't earn much for a living and we live in a small house in Richmond, New Mexico. (made up)

"Richard, I think we should tell her the news." Lucy said.

My head looked up from where I was washing the dishes and said, "What's up?"

"Well sweetie, we will be moving to Albuquerque. Lucy got a job there and they want us to move there. We will be living in a small house though." He told me sadly.

"Oh ok…How about my school? I mean my school is fine here and I am coming back next week from summer vacation."

"Honey, we found you a school close to where we are living. We were actually picking between West High and East High but I heard East High's students are very rich meaning we don't think you will fit in so we have chosen West High for you." Lucy said.

I looked down sadly and said, "Its ok but on one condition. I will work to help you guys. I don't want to be a burden."

"Oh sweetie, you are never a burden to us. But if that's want you want then fine." Richard told me.

I smiled at them and continued what I was doing.

"Wait, when are we moving?"

"Tomorrow." Lucy said calmly.

"What?? That fast?"

"Yep."

I sighed knowing that this will be hard for me especially if you don't even know your name. Richard told the police about me so they know if anyone was maybe looking for a missing girl about my age.

Unfortunately, there was none.

**The next day…**

I picked up the boxes going and putting them inside the house. Once inside, my hands flew up to my neck holding a pendant. It is the letter T with a ruby on the side. I was always wondering what it meant but maybe my name starts with that. Who knows??

I went to a small room and it was cozy. 'This will be mine' I thought smiling.

Time went fast and it's my first day in West High.

It wasn't what I thought it would be. People there were so mean especially the cheerleaders.

I hear them talking about me and its not good.

'I heard she is the poorest girl in this school. You could actually tell. Look at her clothes' a cheerleader said to the other cheerleaders and they started laughing.

I was almost going to confront her since I was furious but then someone held me back.

"Hey, I am Martha. Martha Cox. I suggest not to mess with them especially her." She said pointing to the girl I was going to confront.

"Oh hi..I am Rebecca Smith and why not?"

"Well she is the cheerleader captain and no one messes with her or else a rumor about you will start in a minute."

"But she already did! But it's not a rumor, it's a fact."

"Don't worry Rebecca. I also came from a poor family. Oh, it was nice meeting you." She said hugging me.

I was shocked. I finally made a friend!

**Meanwhile in East High**

No one's POV

The gang walked through the main doors and everyone looked at them stepping out of their way. In the cheerleading squad, they didn't have a captain because they wanted Gabriella to still be captain even though she's gone. They loved her that much. However, Sharpay is the one leading the group but still considers herself co-captain.

Troy, on the other hand, has his head down still not moving on of what happened one and a half years ago. Everyone looked sorry for him.

Ever since Gabriella 'died', he stopped smiling that much and he wouldn't laugh even to Chad's hilarious jokes. He is still the basketball captain and is still the most handsome guy in school.

"Man, its time to move on!" Chad said frustrated when they got to their lockers.

Troy looked up and everyone looking at him were shocked. His eyes were dull grey and it doesn't have the same sparkle anymore as it does when he was with Gabriella.

"I will try." He said dully.

He never had another girlfriend and everyone especially the gang was worried about him

The gang shook their heads at each other and they went to homeroom.


	6. Fire

**Remembering the Past**

**Fire**

Gabi/Rebecca's POV

"_Who are you?" I asked a boy about my age staring at me._

_I can't see his face. It's all just a blur._

_But then I saw the most wonderful thing I have ever seen. _

_His eyes..his blue eyes are the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen._

_Ringggggg_

I opened my eyes, turned my alarm clock off, and realized it was a dream. The same dream I had since Richard and Lucy found me.

I couldn't help but think about how those blue eyes were so familiar.

I shook my head and got out of bed to get ready for school.

Richard went fishing probably and Lucy is at work.

I found a note by the refrigerator.

_Hey honey,_

_Food is on the refrigerator. The Boltons asked me to stay longer since they will have a small party so expect me to be back by midnight. _

_-Lucy_

The Boltons…they are the ones that gave Lucy a job but again, I couldn't help but think that the family name sounds so familiar.

I went to go get ready and headed my way to school.

It has been a month since we started and I am kind of hating it more.

I am known as the nerd of West High.

The poorest girl of West High.

Once I got there, there were fire trucks everywhere and the students were outside.

I found Martha.

"Hey Martha, what's going on?" I asked.

"Hi Rebecca, apparently the school was caught on fire after a wire circuit. It won't be repaired until in 6 months or so. It had done a lot of damage."

"What?? But what about school?"

"I don't know but look; Principal Darren is making his way to a set up podium. He must be announcing what will happen."

"Students, I am very sorry to say that our school will be closed for 6-7 months. For now, the freshmen and sophomores will be staying at South High. The seniors will be staying in another building that will substitute for West High. The juniors however are staying at East High. South and East are very big so they are willing to help out." The principal said.

This got everyone talking especially the juniors. Unfortunately, most of the jocks and cheerleaders were juniors so we will be going to East High. I sighed.

"Oh my gosh! Rebecca! East High! The school where the rich kids go to!" Martha informed me frustrated.

"I know. I heard from Lucy." Martha learned about how I got amnesia and she swore that she will never tell anyone else.

Unfortunately, the cheerleaders heard us talking about not wanting to go to East High.

"Ooohhh. Smith and Cox don't want to go to a rich kids' school. Good thing Troy Bolton is there." Amber said. (Amber is the cheerleader captain)

"Who's Troy Bolton?" I asked.

"What? You don't know who Troy Bolton is? He is the hottest guys I have ever seen. Well, I am so not surprise since you are a cheap girl." She said laughing while walking away.

'Bolton? That's the family Lucy is working for'

"Girl! What are you thinking about??" Martha asked me.

"Bolton. That's the family Lucy is working for."

"Did you know that Troy Bolton is the captain of the basketball team of East High? He also lost his girlfriend last year in a plane crash and ever since he never went for another girl like most jocks do. I heard his past girlfriend was very nice. No one in West High has seen her though her name is Gabriella Montez. I also heard that she is the cheerleader captain and unlike Amber, she is very kind and sweet to everyone." Martha said.

"Wow, no wonder he never went for another girl"

"Yeah, and their 'gang' or what they all it rule the school. They are also nice and they are the richest group in the school. But, Troy and Gabriella are the richest. I can't believe no one had seen her."

"I wonder what she looks like." I thought out loud.

"I bet beautiful. Hey Rebecca. Have you ever put your hair down?"

"No, I look ugly." I said sadly.

"What? How can you think that? You are actually more beautiful than Amber!" Martha exclaimed.

I had to laugh at this, "What?"

"Have you ever realized that she bullies you than any other girl in this school? Because you are the beautiful and smart. Wait, Gabriella was also like that I heard?"  
I chuckled, "How do you know a lot about their gang anyways?"

"It spreads around this school since WH finally admits that EH is better."

Before I could say anything else, the principal announced that we will allbe going to the school assigned for us.

Oh God…this will definitely be a long day.

**A few minutes later..**

We arrived at East High and it was enormous. It was twice larger than WH!

We went inside and for some reason, I felt oddly home.

**After School**

Lucy's POV

"Hey Troy! How was school?" I asked hoping to be friends with him.

"Fine." He said without any emotion.

I sighed. I watched him go up the stairs.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked Jenny, another maid in the house.

"He lost his girlfriend more than a year ago and still didn't get over with it. Her name is Gabriella Montez."

I felt odd hearing that name and I immediately thought of Rebecca.

"Do you have any picture of her?"

Jenny shook her head no and said, "The picture that was in the living room before was taken up by Troy to his room. Apparently, his room has all of her pictures. That boy loved her very much. She is a very pretty brunette and she is so kind and sweet."

I can't help but wonder if Rebecca is Gabriella. After all, she matched the information given by Jenny. Brunette, pretty, kind, sweet, and we found her more than a year ago.

That's when I realized that I am determined to find Rebecca's true family.

I went home and Rebecca was doing her homework.

"Hi Rebecca! How's school honey?" She looked up and told me what happened about temporarily transferring to East High and what caused it.

"Hey Lucy. Do you know Troy Bolton?"  
"Yeah. I work for his family. He also goes to EH. Why?"  
"What does he look like?

"Handsome. Shaggy brown hair, blue eyed boy. You should meet him some time after school."

Rebecca shook her head no, "I found work at a deli place nearby. I am going to start working tomorrow after school."

I sighed, "Ok just be careful."


	7. Gabriella?

**Remembering the Past**

**Gabriella?**

Troy and the gang are walking down the deserted hallway and they are heading to the lunchroom.

"I can't believe the WH juniors are here." Sharpay said.

"Yeah, us too. I feel sorry for them though." Kelsi said and everyone including Troy nodded in agreement.

"The only thing that we know they are from WH is that they have Blue IDs. Why didn't we have ID's" Chad said dumbly. The gang laughed except from Troy.

"Uh-oh. Cheerleaders from WH alert." Zeke said.

"Hey Troy. I believe you're single right now. Do you want to give it a shot?" Amber said flirtatiously to Troy while Troy shook his head in disgust.

"No way! I still love Gabriella!"

"What? You still love your dead girlfriend?" Amber said furiously. No one has ever rejected her offer before.

"Don't push it Amber! You are not worth it!" Someone said from behind a wall where the garbage can was.

"Her voice sounds familiar." Chad said to the gang and everyone nodded in agreement.

"What? Who are you?" Amber said annoyed and walking towards the garbage can.

Then out of nowhere, a curly haired brunette and a brown hair girl came from behind the wall started running away laughing.

"You can't catch us with those high heels, Amber" the one who made Amber angry said.

Amber screamed, "REBECCA!!! I WILL GET YOU..YOU..YOU LITTLE POOR GIRL!"

Then the girl Rebecca turned her face around to look at Amber and started to giggle. By that time the cheerleaders are walking away the other direction with furious Amber.

Everyone in the gang turned to look at Troy with their mouths wide open.

They will never forget when 'Rebecca' turned her head around.

They will never forget how she spoke.

They will never forget how she giggled.

The gang were still quiet until Troy whispered loudly for the gang to hear,

"Gabriella?"

* * *

They headed to the lunchroom in silence with a lot of thoughts going through their mind.

"That can't be Gabi.." Zeke said.

"But she looks like her." Ryan said.

Everyone nodded in agreement except for Troy who is very quiet.

He finally said, "That is her.."

"What?" the gang said in unison.

"She can't be Troy. Gabster is dead!" Chad said.

They stopped at the door of the lunchroom.

"Unless, she survived the crash." Taylor said hopefully.

"Aren't we having lunch starting today with the juniors of WH?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah." Ryan said.

"Then maybe she's there!" the gang thought the same thing loudly and they burst through the door.

Everyone turned to look at them. They were a little embarrassed for bursting through like that.

Troy looked around and saw no one that looked like his Brie.

He sighed.

"What did Amber say her name is? You know, when she was screaming?" Ryan asked.

The gang looked at each other and didn't know what to say.

They were so focused in her face and voice that they didn't hear the name Amber was screaming.

Troy thought, 'This will be a long adventure to find that girl." He sighed while running a hand through his hair.


	8. Meeting Again

**Remembering the Past**

**Meeting Again**

It has been a week since Troy and the gang saw Rebecca/Gabi. They didn't see her ever since.

The principal announced that they will have a dance held tomorrow for the juniors coming from East and West. It wasn't a formal dance so casual attire was what they need to wear.

"Oh my God Martha! What am I going to wear??" Rebecca asked her.

"You will totally find something. My mom forced me to wear the clothes she bought me the other day. It was pretty cute."

"Good for you, bad for me." Rebecca said while she puts her hands in her face in frustration. They were in the library.

Rebecca went home and immediately looked through her closet.

"How about this one?" She thought out loud.

She is holding the attire that she wore when Richard and Lucy found her. She never has worn it since then.

"What are you going to do with those, sweetie?" Lucy said.

"Oh hi Lucy. Well, I am having a dance tomorrow and I am planning to go."

"Oh ok. That looks very nice on you." Lucy said smiling.

"I hope so. Thanks!"

**The dance**

Rebecca kept her hair down like what Martha suggested and she actually looked good. After she's done, she left for the dance.

"Hey Troy. Maybe we will see her tonight." Chad said.

"Yeah hopefully."

Troy is wearing casual jeans and a blue polo shirt and as usual he looks very handsome.

"Hey guys!!" Sharpay and the gang said going towards Troy and Chad.

"Hey!" Troy and Chad answered.

The party was in full swing but then for some reason everything gone quiet.

The gang followed where everybody was looking at and they gasped.

Standing by the door is Gabriella Montez dressed in the attire she wore when she left for California.

Troy was the one who broke the silence, "Brie?"

Amber then said laughing, "Haha..You must be mistaken! That's Rebecca, the poor girl. She is like the poorest girl in school. She can't even afford new clothes and shoes."

Rebecca looked down humiliated and tears were starting to form in her eyes. She was the only one who didn't hear him call her Brie despite of the silence.

Suddenly, she felt two warm hands in her face and she looked up and can't help but gasp.

She is looking at the person who was always in her dreams. The blue-eyed boy. For some reason, she never saw his eyes like this before. It was dull and gray, not blue.

Everyone was quiet watching the two staring at each other.

Amber broke the moment, "Eww Troy! What are you doing with that..that poor girl." She said disgusted.

By that time, Troy got furious and looked straightly at Amber holding Gabi behind his back. He said dangerously, "Don't even call her that. She is Gabriella Montez and you have no right to do that to her or else."

Everyone from West High was surprised. Heck, even the ones from East High are surprised.

Rebecca on the other hand released herself from Troy stunned about what he said.

"What? I am not Gabriella! I am Rebecca..Rebecca Smith." She said crying.

"Brie, you are her. Don't you remember me?"

Rebecca or should I say Gabi shook her head furiously, "No! no! You are Troy Bolton! I am a ugly girl compared to Gabriella Montez! Gabriella is talented, beautiful, and probably very sweet! I can't be her!"

**30 minutes ago in the Bolton Household**

Lucy wondered around the mansion to go to Troy's bedroom.

She finally found it and went inside. She gasped at what she saw. Everywhere there is a picture of Rebecca. "Rebecca is Gabriella!"

"Excuse me but what are you doing in my son's room?" Lucille Bolton said with the rest of the gang's parents including Maria standing there.

"Umm..I..I..I know who Gabriella is."

Maria looked down sadly.

'No don't take me wrong! She's alive and she's got amnesia. My husband and I are taking care of her. Her name now is Rebecca!" I said with tears also forming in her eyes.

"What? That can't be true! She died more than a year ago!" Maria said surprised.

The parents looked shock until Jack said, "Well, lets find out if you're correct. Let's go!"

**Present time**

_Rebecca or should I say Gabi shook her head furiously, "No! no! I can't be her!"_

By this time, the parents arrived and Maria broke down seeing her daughter standing right there looking at Troy who also had tears in his eyes. Everyone else were just looking at her in shock.

"Rebecca!" Lucy shouted.

"Lucy! They are scaring me! They are saying that I am Gabriella Montez! The rich girl!" Gabi said with tears in her eyes.

"You are honey..You don't remember because you got amnesia!" Lucy said showing her a picture with Troy and Gabriella.

Gabi's eyes widen in shock and her hand instantly flew into her mouth.

"No! I stopped remembering about my past, months ago! I gave up!" She said crying.

"Lucy, I have to go and clear things off my mind." Gabi said looking around and they were staring at her in shock. The same thoughts going through their heads:

'That's Gabriella? She's alive?'

Gabriella ran outside sobbing and Troy ran after her. Everyone started to follow and watched the two interact.

"Brie?"

"Please don't call me that!"

"But you are Gabriella! My Brie! Don't you remember? Don't you Want to remember? Remember everything we've been through?" Troy said crying, also begging for her to say yes or something along that line.

Gabriella looked at Troy and she didn't know what to think.

She could tell now. She is Gabriella Montez. She is one of the richest girls. She is the girlfriend of Wildcat Superstar Troy Bolton.

She collapsed to the ground crying and Troy immediately wrapped his arms around her.

"I want to remember! I want to remember my past! I want to remember our relationship! I want to remember everything!" She said sobbing uncontrollably, realizing that maybe she does want to remember even though she stopped trying to.

Everyone heard her and some also have tears in their eyes especially the gang and their parents.

"I know baby. I'll help you. That's my promise." Troy told her while wiping the tears flowing out of her eyes.

**A/N: I want to thank Kro22 for giving me a suggestion and for helping me come up with an idea! I also want to thanks all those who wrote reviews. Thank you so much. I really appreciate it.**


	9. You

**Remembering the Past**

**You**

Gabriella moved into her house or would I say mansion and she also transferred in East High. For her, this is the first step of remembering her past. She even asked Maria if she could at least give something to Richard and Lucy and she immediately said yes. She gave them a medium sized house which she already paid a year in advance for the bills they have to pay. Richard and Lucy were grateful but they didn't want to accept it. Gabi had to even beg them on keeping it and she was successful.

"I am so nervous!" Gabi said to the gang as she entered the doors of East High.

Troy on the other hand wanted to kiss her but trying to control himself since he knows it's going to freak her out. He respected that they should keep it slow.

"Don't worry Gabi. You'll do fine!" Taylor said to her.

"What about the West High students?"

"Hello? I am a west high student you know and you are still my friend!' Martha told her. She became one of the gang after the dance.

"I know but what about the others? What about Amber?"

"Look if that slut comes near you, I will make sure that she will l get hurt first!" Sharpay said angrily. She never liked Amber.

"Speaking of the devil." Zeke said putting one arm on Sharpay's shoulder to keep her from attacking.

"Look who's here. Rebecca, the poor slut. I still don't believe she is the beautiful Gabriella. Look at her! She is so ugly." Amber said smirking.

Gabriella on the other hand, being the kind one, just put her head down.

"Look Amber! Don't even talk about Gabriella like that and don't even let me do anything I will regret." Troy said dangerously at her.

Amber was scared and she said, "Girls come on! We have to practice to beat East High in the cheerleading competition." The other West High cheerleaders followed her.

"Oh my gosh! I am the cheerleader captain right?? But I don't know how to dance!"

After she moved in into her house the other day, the gang decided to have a sleepover and to fill in about Gabriella's life hoping she would remember. Unfortunately, she still doesn't know anything.

"Yup! But don't worry! We already have a routine. You just have to know it.' Kelsi said.

"Oh, ok."

They reached their lockers and Gabriella remembered something even though she already has an idea of what it means.

She took out from her pocket the 'T' necklace.

"Hey guys." She called and everyone in the gang except for Martha who went to the temporary West High locker looked up.

"This necklace means something right?"

Everyone gasped as they saw the necklace Troy had given her.

"Does it mean 'T' for Troy?" Gabi asked as she looked at Troy who is surprised to see the necklace he had given her for their one year anniversary.

"Yes" Troy managed to say.

"Umm..Could you..umm..Could you put it on for me?" She said shyly.

"Of course." Troy said nervously. 'Why am I so nervous? Maybe because when I put this on her, I kissed her after?'

Troy put it on her and when their skin touched, they still felt the sparks.

Gabriella turned around and realize that Troy's face were only an inch from her. They were leaning in but then..

Ring… The bell just rung.

Everyone in the gang groaned and the couple just looked away from each other blushing.

* * *

After the basketball and cheerleading practice, they all decided to go to Troy's mansion to have once again a sleepover since it was a Saturday the next day.

Once they reached the house, Gabi hugged Jack, Lucille, and Lucy. Troy was even back to his own self and his eyes are blue again since he knows that Gabi is alive. But it is still missing the sparkle since they're not together.

"Gosh, that practice was tiring!" Gabi said complaining.

"But it was so good! You memorized the routine just like that!" Sharpay said snapping her fingers when she said 'that'.

Gabriella just shrugged and Taylor said, "Of course. Even though she lost her memory, she still had that ability to dance and sing." Everyone nodded n agreement.

"Ok, lets play truth or dare!" Kelsi said.

Everyone agreed.

"Ok, I will go first. Chad, truth or dare?" Kelsi said.

"Dare of course!"

"Ok, I dare you to run around the neighborhood only in your boxers!"

Chad muttered a fine and stripped off his clothes leaving his boxers on and they all laughed when they saw him running around.

"Ok, my turn. Gabriella truth or dare!"

Everyone wanted her to pick dare so Chad could dare her to kiss an oblivious Troy who doesn't even know what they're planning.

"Truth!" Everyone muttered a groan or a 'damn' when she said that and Troy and Gabriella were confused.

"Ok, umm… tell us something that no one knows!" Chad said.

"This is going to sound weird but when I was in Richmond and when I am here in Albuquerque, I was dreaming the same dream. I was dreaming that the same dream until the dance…" Gabriella said nervously.

"Ok, go on." Troy said wanting to hear her dream.

"Umm.. I was dreaming about..a boy and I found out in the dance that it was umm.."

"Who?" Troy asked hopefully it wasn't any other boy.

"You."


	10. Almost but Not Quite

**Remembering the Past**

**Almost, but Not Quite**

Gabriella's POV

Troy looked at me shocked and with a smile on his face.

"Really?"

I nodded and Troy had this silly grin on his face. We both stared at each other with a smile on our faces.

"Ok moving on, lovebirds!" Chad said and Taylor hit him in the back of his head.

"Ow!" and everyone laughed except for Chad.

"Yeah. Thanks for ruining the moment Chad." Troy told him sarcastically.

"Your welcome dude!"

We all shook our heads at him and I continued to move on, "Ok, Sharpay. Truth or Dare?"  
"Umm.. Dare!"

"Ok, ummm..I dare you not to wear anything pink for 2 days!" I told her smirking and everyone listened closely at what she was going to say since they know that she will freak.

"WHAT?!?! NO WAY!." She yelled.

"Come on! You picked the dare sis!" Ryan said.

"Fine! Whatever… Ok, Troy, truth or dare?" Sharpay asked while begging in her mind for him to pick dare.

No one's POV

"Truth!" and everyone groaned again except for Troy, Gabi, and Zeke, who was smirking.

"What a chicken!" Zeke said while making a chicken sound.

Troy looked at him in shock, "No I am so not!"

"Prove it!"

"Fine, Dare!"

Sharpay smiled and thought, 'I have to thank him later.'

"Ok, I dare you to kiss Gabi! On the Lips!" Sharpay said excitedly.

Troy turned to look at Gabi who was blushing and he put his hand on her chin. They stared at each other's eyes and started to lean in. They even closed their eyes and their lips were almost touching when…

"Gabi! Your mom needs you home! She said you can't sleep over for tonight! Sorry!" Jack shouted from down the stairs which is close to Troy's room.

Troy and Gabi jumped apart completely blushing while everyone else groaned.

'Almost, but not quite.' Troy and Gabi thought to themselves.

'That was so close!' The others thought to themselves.

"Sorry guys! I have to get home..I will see you tomorrow! Are we still up for breakfast in the diner?" Gabi asked and everyone nodded. She hugged everyone.

"Ok then, bye!" she started walking away but came back to kiss Troy on the cheek.

"Bye Troy. I will see you tomorrow! Bye guys!"

"Bye!" Everyone said except Troy who was still shocked from what happened.

Everyone turned to look at him and saw that he was touching the cheek from where Gabi kissed him.

They all shook their heads all thinking the same thing, 'He is still so madly in love with her.'

**The Next Day**

"Hey Gabi! Why did your mom called you again?" Kelsi asked as they were all sitting in the diner waiting for their orders.

"Oh, she had to go to another business meeting but will be back in two days. Was she always like that? I mean always going to business trips?" Gabi asked.

"Yeah sometimes but she still finds time for you." Taylor said.

Gabi nodded and Zeke said, 'Hey Gabi, Troy. You guys still had to do the dare."

Troy and Gabi looked at each other and Troy could sense that she was uncomfortable.

"Maybe next time." Troy said a little disappointed but he still respected her decisions.

"Thanks Troy." Gabi said.

Troy just nodded and Gabi said, "Umm Troy? After eating, could you please tell us about our relationship or something about us. I have a lot of questions about my past and umm.. could you possible help me?"

"I will be happy to Gabi. You know that I will always help you." Troy said.

"Is it okay with you guys? I mean to leave you guys while Troy and I talk about some things?"  
"Sure, Gabi! No problem!" Sharpay said.

I nodded thankfully and saw the waitress coming our way to serve our food.

After eating, the girls and the guys, except for Troy and Gabriella, went to the mall. Troy and Gabriella laughed seeing the girls forcefully dragging the other guys to the mall.

"Was I also like that to you? Dragging you to the mall?" Gabriella asked him as they were walking down the sidewalk.

"Nope. You think about others first before you yourself. That's why I know I picked the right girl." Troy said honestly while Gabi blushed.

"So where do you want to go?" Troy asked.

Gabriella shrugged and she said, "I don't know. Wherever you think will help me."

"You want me to umm.. tell you our firsts?"

Gabi nodded and said, "I'd love to."


	11. The Firsts

**Remembering the Past**

**The Firsts**

"So umm..we first met when we were in kindergarten. It just so happens that we were in the same school and we were neighbors." Troy said.

"Wow, Tell me more about it." Gabi said curiously as they sat down in a bench."

"Ok so our **first meeting** went like this.."

_Flashback_

"_Ok, class we have a new student. Her name is Gabriella and please be nice to her, boys and girls. Gabriella, please sit there." The teacher said pointing to an empty seat beside a boy._

_Gabriella shyly went to the sit where the teacher told her to sit and she found herself sitting next to a red-haired girl with green eyes to the left and a shaggy brown-haired boy with amazing blue eyes to the right._

_Gabriella turned to the girl to her left and said, "Hi my name is Gabwiella. Whats yours?"_

_The red-haired girl rudely turned her back against her and Gabriella felt like crying. _

_The blue-eyed boy saw this and said, "Hey, don't cwy! Shirley is always like that. She is mean to evewyone!"_

_Gabriella turned to him, brown meeting blue and nodded, wiping tears away._

"_I'm Twoy by the way. What's yours?"_

"_Gabwiella. My mom and I just moved here." _

"_That's a nice name. Can I call you Bwie? Its too hard saying your name." Troy said while rubbing the back of his neck which Gabriella thought was cute._

_Gabi giggled and said, "Sure!"_

_Since then, they played like they were best of friends and they were even more excited when they found out they live next to each other._

_End of Flashback_

"Wow. That's cute." Gabi said.

"Yup." He said.

"Ok, how about.. did we ever fight or argue?"  
Troy laughed at that memory and said, "Yeah. We were in 5th grade and we have met the gang already. It was a very silly fight, actually. So our **first fight** was like this…"

_Flashback_

_Troy and Gabi were walking down the hallway of their school angrily as they faced each other. The gang looked at each other wondering why they were like this._

"_Admit it!" They said at the same time._

"_Admit that you stole favorite basketball Gabriella! You are the only one that goes up to my room besides my parents!"_

"_What are you talking about? I never stole your Basketball, Troy! But please do admit that you stole my bear. My favorite teddy bear!"_

"_I never did that!"_

_Troy and Gabi were mad at each other until the school day ended. They went to their respective homes._

"_Hey Troy! Here's the basketball you were looking for. Your cousin came over and borrowed it for a little while. I guess your mom forgot to tell you and me about it." Jack said while tossing the ball to Troy._

_All Troy could say was, "Oh no!"_

_At the same time, Gabi went up to her room finding her mother putting her teddy bear on top of her bed._

"_Mom! That's my bear!"_

"_I know! I told one of our helpers to get it washed. It was so dirty." Maria said smiling at her daughter._

_Again, all Gabi said was, "Oh no."_

_Troy and Gabi started running in front and were going over to each other's house when they ran to each other._

"_Troy!"_

"_Brie!"_

_And with that, they both started laughing. They told each other the story and laughed again when they finished._

_Their friendship became stronger._

_End of Flashback_

"Ok, that was very funny." Gabi said laughing.

Troy said laughing, "I know! It was very silly."

"Now tell me about our relationship. You know, romance?" Gabi said now turning serious.

"Sure. When we were in 8th grade, I started liking you so I had the courage to actually ask you out but it wasn't anything official. The night after that we went to our **first date**…"

_Flashback_

_Maria saw Troy fidgeting in his seat in their living room as he was waiting for Gabriella to come down for their first date._

"_Troy, don't worry. Everything will be alright!" Maria said._

_Before Troy could answer, Gabriella came down the stairs wearing stunning yet simple floral dress (picture the one she is wearing in 'All for one'). _

_Troy's mouth was wide opened seeing how she is so beautiful._

"_Troy. Are you ok?"  
"Brie, you're so beautiful."_

_Gabi blushed and Troy took out a bouquet of lilacs, her favorite, "For you."_

"_Aww. Thanks so much Troy. They're beautiful. I will just put them in a vase."_

_Maria watched in amazement of how the two react with each other._

_After Gabi put the flowers in a vase, they all said goodbyes to her mom._

_They arrived at a park and Gabi gasped as she saw a picnic set up. It was a great June day for a picnic, not too sunny and not too cold._

_After they finished what Troy's mom cooked, Troy had the courage to say, _

"_Brie, will you be my girlfriend?"  
"I'd love to Troy."_

_And she kissed his cheek and they hugged._

_End of Flashback_

"Wait, we never kissed? I mean kiss on the ummm.." Gabi said a little curious why they didn't kiss in the lips.

"Umm..Yeah. We didn't have our first kiss until 2 weeks later after you became my girlfriend." Troy said.

"Ohh. So how did it go? Was I good?"

"Umm..yeh." Troy said while laughing nervously.

"Tell me more about it."

"Ok, so our **first kiss**…"

_Flashback_

_The gang went to Troy's backyard to go swimming. _

_They all went inside the pool having fun. Troy and Gabi then went to the deep corner of the pool and that didn't go unnoticed by the others._

"_I want to try something I have never done before." Troy said._

"_Oh really? Then what's tha-."_

_Before Gabi could even finish, Troy's lips were on hers in a sweet and loving kiss. In the background, they could hear the girls squealing loudly while the guys were making gag noises. They pulled apart smiling happily._

"_I love you Brie."_

"_I love you too Troy."_

_End of Flashback_

"Kiss me Troy." Gabriella said while blushing.

Troy didn't respond and Gabi took it the wrong way.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I mean...I just want to umm…What I'm trying to sa-."

Gabriella was interrupted when she felt a pair of lips on her own. She melted into the passionate kiss and they pulled apart smiling at each other.

They suddenly heard the girls squealing loudly and the guys saying in unison, "Finally!"


	12. Remembering?

**Remembering the Past**

**A/N: Ok guys!! I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not doing anything for all my stories that are in progress. I was so busy with school with all the work and plus, I went out of town for spring break… I know that was a long time ago but hey, I was soooo busy. Hope you can forgive me.. I will try to finish this story by this week. Thanks so much for understanding.**

**Remembering?**

_She melted into the passionate kiss and they pulled apart smiling at each other._

_They suddenly heard the girls squealing loudly and the guys saying in unison, "Finally!"_

Suddenly, Gabriella got a head ache.. a very bad and painful head ache.

She put her hands in her head and screamed.

Troy got worried, "Brie, are you alright?"

"I don't think so..Ahhhhhh" By this time, Gabi was bent over while holding her head.

Troy lifted her up, carried her bridal style and said, "I'm taking her to the hospital, but I didn't bring my car."

"Good thing I brought mine." Chad said.

"I brought mine too." Sharpay said.

Troy brought Gabriella to Chad's car and they all drove to the hospital.

The gang sat in the waiting room while Troy's facing back and forth.

Then, the doors burst open and in came the parents excluding Gabi's mom.

"Maria said she's taking the next flight home. How is she?" Lucille said.

"We still don't know." Troy said.

"What really happened?" Jack said.

"She just started getting a very bad head ache after Troy and her umm…" Sharpay started but didn't know if she should continue and looked at Troy.

It was too embarrassing to let the parents know that.

"After Troy and Gabi what?" Lucille said.

"Kissed…" Troy said it in a whisper but they all heard.

"Family of Gabriella Montez?" the doctor said while looking at the clipboard.

Everyone stood up.

"Her mom's not here yet but my wife,Lucille, and I are the guardians of Gabriella." Jack said.

"Ok, can both of you please come with me?"

"I'm sorry doctor but these are her friends which she considers as her family so if it's ok, whatever you are going to tell us, tell it to them too."

The doctor sighed. "Well, I was aware that she was in an accident like about a year ago and she's got amnesia based on what this young man said." She said while pointing to Troy. They all nodded.

"Well, I have some good news and bad news. She now remembers her past and she's well aware of what happened these past few days. The bad news is that she doesn't remember all of her past."

"Like what?" Jack said.

"Well, I interviewed her and asked her personal information. She knows it all. Her full name, her parents' name, her birthday, her school, and etc. I also asked her about these past few days and she was telling me everything, but she did get to a point when she stopped in the middle of her sentence and she murmurs something, her stating that she can't remember something. I asked her what it was but she didn't want to tell me. She was thinking so hard. So right now, I want all of you to go in there and try to find out what she can't remember. Her room is big enough for all of you to fit in."

The doctor led them to Gabi's room and they found her like she was about to cry.

"Gabi, honey?" Lucille said.

Gabi looked at Lucille and smiled, forgetting about the thing that was going to make her cry, "Lucille! I miss your homemade pies."

"She remembers me and my pies!" Lucille said hugging Gabi.

Gabi then turned her head to Jack, "Hey Jack! I mean Coach. Hows the team going?" Jack smiled and hugged Gabi, whom he thinks of as his daughter.

"How about us?" the gang said excluding Troy who was in the other side of Gabi. (Gabi didn't know he was there)

"Martha, thanks for helping me even though I didn't know you from the past. Ryan, are you still a good dancer? Kelsi, I want to hear more of your music! I miss them! Zeke, please bake me some of your chocolate chip cookies! Chad, how's the fro? Taylor, how's the decathlon team? Sharpay, still the same. I'm getting blind with all the sparkling pink!" Gabi said laughing and the gang had tears in their eyes even the guys. They all hugged her, laughing at what she said. Gabi then turned to the parents and stated something that she remembered from them.

Troy then cleared his throat and this caught everyone's attention.

Gabi turned her head to find Troy and she bit her lip.

"Hey babe. The doctor said that you don't remember something but I think she's wrong. You're totally fine!" Troy said grinning happily.

"Troy….." Gabi said while tears were brimming in her eyes.

"Brie, why are you crying?"

"Troy, I don't remember our past!" Gabi then broke down while the others gasped and Troy had a blank expression on his face trying to let what Gabi said sink in.

"W-Wh—What?"

"I o-only re-remem-remember the things you said..our fi-firsts. I a-also remember th-the things tha-that happened th-these past f-few days." Gabi said while crying.

Troy sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I need some air." He went outside the room and with that, he left leaving Gabriella crying and the rest still shocked of the news.

How could Gabriella not possibly remember Troy when Troy is basically her life?

This is what the others are thinking in their minds.

Suddenly the door bursts open revealing Maria, who hurriedly went to Gabi's side.

"What's wrong? Gabi, mija, are you alright? Why is Troy outside just staring into space?" This made Gabi cried more, "I'm soo so-sorry. I can't remember!"

Maria looked questioningly at the others and Lucille finally spoke up, "She remembered all of us but not Troy. I am pretty sure she remembers you too."

Maria was shocked at what she said and held Gabi's hand.

"We're just going to see how Troy's doing." Chad said and the gang made their way through the doors. They saw Troy sitting down on the floor just staring into space.

"Hey Troy, man, are you alright?" Zeke said.

"How would I be? Out of everyone, I am the only one she doesn't remember." Troy said without any emotions.

"Hey maybe she doesn't remember some of the students in school, right? Troy, I don't think you're the only one she doesn't remember." Sharpay said trying to convince everyone including herself even though she's not sure about it.

"I don't care if she doesn't remember the other students… They don't know her for a long time. And plus, I know everything about her and I've known her since kindergarten." Troy told the others since he still can't believe that Gabriella can't remember him.

They all turned their heads when they saw the parents come out including Maria who said, "Troy. Gabi wants you."

Troy scoffed, "Why? She doesn't even remember me!"

"Troy, don't act like that." Jack scolded Troy.

Troy sighed, "I'm sorry. I'm just so frustrated since Brie can't remember me."

"Honey, that's why you're here, to help her remember." Lucille told his son.

Troy nodded, stood up, and made his way to Gabi's room.

Gabi looked up when she heard the door opened, "I'm so sorry, Troy."

When Troy saw her tear-stained face and her sad eyes, he immediately forgot about it and hugged Gabi, "Shhh.. Its ok Brie. You'll remember sooner."

"I hope so, I hope so." Gabi said.

* * *

**A/N: So if you have any questions or comments, just review! Thanks**


	13. Rooftop

**Remembering The Past**

**A/N: Ok, I said that I will try to finish the story the other week but I have writer's block…or whatever you call it. ******** But here's the next chapter.**

**Rooftop**

The weekend came by fast while Gabriella still doesn't remember Troy. The fact that Gabriella remembers about her past but doesn't remember Troy got the whole school, East High and West High, buzzing.

The gang was walking through the hallway and they heard people talking about Gabi and Troy. They got to their lockers and they heard Amber and another cheerleader from West High having a conversation.

'Oh my gosh! I can't believe that Montez slut can't remember Troy!' Amber said.

'I know right?'

'Troy deserves someone so MUCH better than her. The fact that she can't remember Troy, that's what you call crazy!'

'Yeah, I mean I heard that she was his first and only love!'

'Really? Well, Troy is sooo unlucky. To fall in love with a girl like her?"

With that the two cheerleaders were laughing oblivious to the gang near them.

Gabriella, who already has tears in her eyes, closed her locker door and ran off. Troy muttered "Shit" first before immediately running after her, "Brie!" This caught the attention of the two cheerleaders.

"Ok, I've got enough!" Sharpay angrily said and slammed her locker. She walked towards Amber and pointed her finger at her, "You!"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you dumbass! You have no right to talk about my best friend like that. If there's anyone who's a slut, that's you! And plus, Gabi is that beautiful and nice that Troy fell in love with her unlike you who is full of surgery and mean." Sharpay said emphasizing the word surgery.

"What? I'm surprised that Zeke is still dating you." Amber said smirking.

"You!" Sharpay angrily said and was going to attack her before Zeke pulled her back, "Babe, she's not worth it." With that, Amber and the other cheerleader walked away smirking.

"You're right. She's not worth it." Sharpay said starting to calm down.

"But girl, what you did was wicked! That's the way to handle her!" Taylor said hugging Sharpay.

"Yeah, I am so proud of you!" Kelsi said also hugging her.

"Yeah." Ryan said.

"Yeah, but what happened to Gabi and Troy?" Chad asked. Then, the warning bell rang and they all freaked.

"What about Troy and Gabi?" Sharpay asked.

"I don't know but right now, we have to go to homeroom or Ms. Darbus will kill us!" Ryan exclaimed. They all nodded and walked into homeroom just as the bell has rung.

**Meanwhile, while Sharpay was confronting Amber…**

Gabriella ran to the rooftop garden with Troy running after her.

Troy hugged Gabi while saying comfort and soothing words to her.

After she calmed down, she said, "You know? Amber's right. I don't deserve you.."

"Gabi, don't think like that! You know how lucky I am to have you!"

"But Troy! I don't even remember you! YOU, out of all people!"

"That's why I am here! To help you remember."

Gabriella just nodded and looked around, "This place is beautiful."

Troy grinned, "Why did you come up here the first place anyways?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I honestly don't know but my feet just took me here."

"Well, that's a start."

"What?" Gabi asked confused.

"Well.."

_Flashback_

_Freshman Year_

_It was after basketball and cheerleading try-outs and no one was in the school besides Troy and Gabi. They were fooling around in the hallway when they didn't know it was passed closing time._

"_Troy! Stop it!" Gabriella squealed as Troy tickled her. They were both laughing._

"_I will only stop after you say that Troy Bolton is the most wonderful and handsome boyfriend I have ever known!"_

"_Never!" Gabi squealed and with that Troy tickled her more._

"_Fine! Troy Bolton is the m-most wonderful and h-handsome boy-boyfriend I have e-ever known!" Gabi said while laughing and with that Troy stopped tickling her and places a sweet kiss on her lips. _

"_Ok, let's go before your mom hunts me down!" Troy said and Gabi laughs._

_They both got their bags, from which they have thrown in the hallway when the tickling began, and they went their way to the front doors. Troy tried to open the doors but it wouldn't budge. "What the-?"_

"_Come on, let's go try the other exits." Gabi said but they all the doors won't budge._

"_Troy! What do we do?" Gabi whined. _

"_I will call my dad and we just have to wait." Troy said while getting out his phone._

_Gabi was wondering around in the hallway while Troy was talking to his dad. _

_She ended up on a door that she has never noticed before._

"_The Garden Club – Where you could see nothing at all." Gabi read the sign and she didn't notice that Troy was behind her._

"_Nothing at all? Impossible." Troy said and Gabi jumped in surprise._

"_God, don't scare me like that."_

"_Sorry babe." Troy said while kissing her forehead._

"_Oh yeah, my dad said he will be picking us up in about 30 minutes and that we were stupid to stay after closing time." Troy added. Gabi groaned, "I didn't even know it was that late!"_

"_Come on." Troy said._

"_Where?"_

"_There! In that garden club thingy."_

"_What? It says it has nothing at all!"_

"_Impossible and plus I am curious."_

"_You know, curiosity kills the cat." Gabi said._

"_Yeah, yeah whatever. It will be fun. Come on!"_

"_Fine"_

_Troy opened the door and let Gabi go up first. What they saw was the most amazing thing they saw. Flowers were everywhere and from the rooftop, they could see the sunset and Gabi was amazed._

"_Told you so." Troy said also amazed. Since then on, that became their spot whenever they want to hide but not without the permission of the garden club._

_End of Flashback_

While Troy was telling the story, they didn't even hear the warning bell.

"Troy, I am just curious. Why did that –" Gabi started but was interrupted byt the school bell.

"Oh my gosh! The bell" Gabi said trying not to panic. They went down the rooftop running and at first the door won't budge. Finally, after about 10 minutes of groaning in frustration the door opened. They made their way to homeroom but no one was there.

"What?" Troy said.

"Hey look!"

"In the auditorium!" Troy said while reading the paper on the blackboard.

"Let's go!"

They ran to the auditorium and barged in while Mr. Matsui was giving a speech.

Everyone from both schools turned to look at them and some even whooped and hollered as they saw the Golden Couple holding hands.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, nice of you to join us." Mr. Matsui joked and everyone laughed except for West High cheerleaders of course especially Amber.

Gabi put her head down and blushed while Troy rubbed the back of his neck. They both took their seats that the gang reserved for them.

"As I was saying, the cheerleading contest is coming up with Ms. Gabriella Montez leading East while Ms. Amber Ricks leading West." Everyone cheered and hollered.

"So. may the best team win!"

**After school…**

The gang were walking to the nearest fast food with Troy and Gabi trailing behind them.

"Brie, what were you going to say before the bell rang?" Troy asked.

"Umm… Oh right. Why did the garden club say that there was nothing at all in that place when there are lots of beautiful things to see up there?"

"Well, I think that they didn't want anyone to discover or enter that place so yeah."

Gabriella nodded when Troy suddenly said out of the blue, "Brie, promise me something."

"Anything."

"Next time, stand up for yourself. Don't let Amber do that to you, please?"

"But Troy."

"Please?" Troy said while squeezing her hand in encouragement.

"Fine, I'll try.."

"That' my girl." Troy said while kissing her forehead but still can't help thinking that she still doesn't remember him.


	14. Update

**UPDATE!**

Hey guys! Oh my God… I know, I know. It has been a realllyyy long time! The thing is, I wouldn't have gone back here to check on my profile if I haven't found a folder in my laptop containing all the stories I wrote.

I got to say, I had so much fun reading at what my old self wrote! I got to be honest though, I was in high school when I started writing these stories, and now that I am in college, I can't help but scoff at how naïve I was back then. As I was reading my stories, I realized that there's not that much depth into what I have been writing. I wasn't a good author in a way that I didn't have a sense of how my stories will end back then, except for Seeing You Again… I kept asking for comments and suggestions from my readers, and I really do appreciate all your replies :) But, I realized that I can't always do that… I can't just write a new chapter after all the suggestions. No wonder I got writer's block in Remembering the Past… As a writer, I should be able to not really give in as to what everyone wants. I learned that I can't always please everyone; I need to learn on how to take control of what I am writing about…

That's not the only reason though. Like what I have been saying in my stories, I have been so busy with school and everything that I don't really have that much time to write anymore…. especially now since I am in college and everything is so stressful and crazy. But you know what? I have learned so much during the past years, and I will definitely try to get back on track with writing stories here in Fanfic. Since creative writing is not my forte, I will TRY to go more into depth as far as my future stories will go, BUT I can't promise that it will be any better than my stories back then… hopefully it is though or I will fail as a writer!

Despite the fact that Zac and Vanessa have broken up, I will continue writing about Zanessa/Troyella. This lovely couple will forever stay in my heart… I still love them both and I still watch almost all of the movies that they do… and yes, I am still updated with what is going on with their lives. Though I am not happy with the fact that Vanessa is dating Austin, as a loyal fan, I will respect all their decisions in life, as long as it makes them happy. But can I just add that they both look wonderful? :) Anyways, before I go ranting on about how perfect they are, here are the things that I have to say for my incomplete stories and future stories.

**All Because of Her**

I saw a document in my folder that contained the alternate ending to this story, and I got to say, I have NO IDEA at all as to where I was going with this ending. I just totally forgot all about it… With that, I am not continuing with my plan to write an alternate ending/sequel to this story. And to that person who said that this was a waste of time, I am sorry that it was. I promise that I will try to write better in my future stories :)

**Remembering the Past**

This, I'll definitely read the story closely again… I MIGHT continue with it just to give it some sort of closure just so that the story is not left hanging :) Not gonna promise that it's gonna be good though cause… wow, it has been 3 years! I also forgot as to how I was going with this… IF I was really going for something! lol

**NEW STORIES!**

I have two new stories in mind that I have been thinking about (which led me to look for the folder containing all the files by the way). I will definitely try to write it more carefully and cautiously. Do not wait for these stories though. It will just appear lol. The thing is, I will avoid doing what I did before, which was to write a chapter, publish that chapter, then write another one. Nope! I will write the whole story first, and then to give it suspense, I will publish one chapter per day :)

So there you go, I am just looking forward to write and publish again soon.. I definitely missed this and missed reading all your wonderful reviews. Thank you so much! Love you all!

~charmsheartz


	15. Second Thoughts

**Remembering The Past**

**A/N: Finally, here's the next chapter! Like what I said, I had writer's block for this story, but I will still try to finish it… hopefully, you guys won't be disappointed with whatever my plans (so far) are for this story, especially the ending. :)**

**Second Thoughts**

"Troy Bolton fakes left, shoots the ball, and HE SCORES! EAST HIGH WINS THE CHAMPIONSHIPS GAME!"

Gabriella squealed with the other girls in the cheerleading team and ran up to hug Troy.

"Congratulations Wildcat! I am so proud of you!"

Troy gave her a peck, "Thanks babe! I couldn't have done this without you!"

"You're sweaty though!" she said while playfully trying to pull away, but ended up kissing him again.

Troy laughed lightly, but he can't help but think about what his old Brie would do whenever East High wins the game. She would kiss him, and then nuzzle her nose lightly and lovingly with his. They would stare at each other like no one ever existed but them. Everyone would know how much they love each other. This time, he feels like he's not getting the same response from her, which makes him not do it too…

"Troy, Troy! Earth to Troy! Are you listening?"

"Sorry babe… just thinking."

"I'm getting quite worried. You've been thinking a lot these past few days."

"Don't worry, it's nothing… Hey, looks like my dad wants to talk to me. I'll see you tomorrow, yes?"

"But I thought we're gonna hang-out tonight at the after-party?"  
"Oh yes, but I'm sorry babe, im suddenly not feeling well…"

Gabriella frowned and became worried, "What happened? Are you okay? Okay, I'll go with you so you can rest at home"

Troy frowned at first, knowing that the old Brie would have known that he was lying, but he forced a smile instead, "I'm going to be okay. Don't worry. Stay here and enjoy okay?"

Troy kissed Gabi good-bye and after all the picture taking and the awarding, he went home.

He changed into his PJs, looking at how Lucy did a wonderful job in cleaning his room. With all the school work, trainings, college applications and his relationship with Gabi, he didn't have time to clean up his room.

The East High gang are currently in their senior year, and with the school year coming to an end, they all have to make decisions as to where they are going to attend college.

Troy rested his head in his hands in frustration. He didn't even know what he was going to do.

He looked up at the picture of Gabi in his bedside table. He loves her so much, but God, he didn't know if he could take it anymore. She still hasn't remembered who he really was, including their past, and when he visited her doctor in secret the other day, the doctor said that it's possible that this situation may be permanent. The thing that frustrated him the most is that even though he and the gang tell her all kinds of stories, it seems like Gabriella isn't even trying to remember at all.

He didn't know which one was better off, for Gabi to not remember him.. or for Gabi to be..

His eyes widened and he wanted to punch himself right there and then. How can he even think that? How can he be so selfish? He immediately regretted it. Of course it was better for Gabi to be by his side, knowing that she is safe and alive. He loves her!

He groaned.

"Troy, are you okay?" Troy looked up to see Lucille looking worriedly at his son.

"Hey mom, I'm sorry. I'm just stressed…"

"And not feeling well, I heard? Gabriella, your dad, and the others said you went home since you're not feeling well. And here I thought you'll be excited to go to the after-party…"

"Yeah, but my head started to hurt."

"Is everything okay?" By this time, Lucille went and sat in front of Troy.

"Honestly, no… College, school, Gabriella… you know what? Everything is fine. I am just thinking too much."

Lucille hugged her only son, "Aww honey, it's the stress. Take it easy for a while okay? Don't let the pressure get to you. I love you... and your dad and I are so proud of what you have accomplished."

"Thanks mom. I love you too."

Troy laid down on his bed after his mom left the room. He sighed. He still has a lot to think about, especially about his relationship with Gabriella. She didn't even bother insisting on staying with Troy, which is what his old Brie would do when she knows that something is wrong.


	16. The After-Party

**Remembering The Past**

**The After-Party**

Gabriella is looking at her phone as people around her are laughing, dancing, making-out, and basically having fun in the room. She sighed. She hasn't received any text message from Troy.

"Girl! Come on! Let's dance! You're the cheerleader captain for God's sake!" Sharpay yelled over the loud music. Gabi looked up to see the girls standing there, still in their cheerleading uniform.

"No thanks! Go and have fun!" she told the girls.

The girls looked at each other, and shook their heads.

"You know what? Let's go."

"Wait, wha-?" Before Gabi can even finish her statement, the girls dragged her upstairs into one of Chad's guest rooms, where they can talk peacefully..

"Gabs, what's going on? You've been like this ever since the other week!"

Gabi sighed, "Can't you guys tell? Troy has been distancing himself away from me… and I don't know what I did wrong!"

The girls exchanged worried glances with each other. They actually noticed this too. Even though Troy is keeping it to himself and trying his hardest for them not to notice, everyone could tell that Troy is in fact distancing himself away from Gabi. They have their own different theories as to why, but Troy is the only one who knows for sure.

"Honey, did u do anything that might have upset him?" Taylor said, putting her arms around Gabi's shoulders in a comforting way.

"No! I'm really trying my best here to be the best girlfriend for him! I don't remember having a fight with him…" Gabi said, almost in tears.

Before any of the girls can say anything, Gabi continued on thinking loudly, "I mean, I try not to cling around him all the time! I mean, he would want his space, right? I… I… would always think about the actions I do, thinking if it's how the old Gabi would do it… or not… And and… God! What if… what if…"

"What Gabi?" Martha asked worriedly.

"What if… I am not as good as old me. What if the new me is not enough?"

With that, Gabriella started crying, and the girls circled around her to comfort her.

"Aww Gabi… Maybe you're just overthinking this. Maybe it's the stress that's keeping him away from you. With college and everything, you know…" Kelsi said unsure.

"But, your guys don't do that! And we're all busy, being seniors and all! I'm his girlfriend, if ever that's the situation, he should come to me! He should let me help him. You guys said that as far as you know, Troy and I never ever kept anything, any secret, from each other, right? So why now?"

"Gabs, maybe you're trying too hard… Just be yourself. Maybe… with you overthinking your actions, you're doing the opposite thing of what the old you would do?" Sharpay said.

"I actually don't know anymore… I don't know what to do anymore! A part of me wants… wants to be the o..old me, but a part of me wants to for… forget about it!" Gabi said with tears in her eyes.

"Gabi, I hope you wont get mad at what I would… tell you…"

All the girls' attention turned to Taylor.

"You see, that statement you just said… maybe, that's the problem." Taylor sighed, and then continued, "You said that a part of you wanted to forget about the old you. What if… What if Troy doesn't want you to? You two shared a whole bunch of great memories as a couple, and he most probably doesn't want that to all go to waste. If I were him, I'll be feeling mixed emotions to the fact that the person who has been there for me and with me all of my life suddenly doesn't remember… Maybe… it's like… you're not even trying to remember at all despite the fact that we are all helping you remember, especially Troy…"

"Taylor! Of course she wants to remember!" Sharpay said shocked.

"How can you even think that Tay?" Kelsi added.

This resulted to the 3 girls arguing, with Taylor doing all the reasoning. Gabi and Martha, on the other hand, were quiet during the whole ordeal, until Gabi can't take it anymore, "STOP!"

The other girls turned their attention to Gabi. "Im so sorry Gabi. Forget about what I said. I didn't mean to..." Before Taylor could finish her sentence, Gabriella cut in, "No, no…"

Gabi sighed and continued, "You… may be right…"

The other girls gasped and looked at her in shock.

"Gabi… but why?" Sharpay asked. That's when Gabriella exploded.

"What if… what if… I don't want to be the old me? Fine, get mad! But.. but I wanted to start anew! I gave up! GAVE UP! I gave up trying to remember my past with him! There are just soo MANY expectations that are being asked from me as Troy's girlfriend. And I even think Troy is expecting those things too! Ohh, the old her would have done this… she should have done that… Do you know how hard it is to hear those kinds of shit in school? Suddenly, they wanted me to be SOMEONE ELSE! You guys wanted your old friend back, the old friend who would have had a more perfect relationship with Troy! The girl who would make him so happy! But guess what? I DON'T KNOW HER! It just so happened that the freaking perfect girlfriend that you all wanted for Troy died with all those many passengers in that crash! WHY CANT YOU GUYS JUST BE HAPPY THAT I AM ALIVE?"

"Gabriella?"

The crying girls turned their attention to the person standing in the doorway.


	17. They Both Know

**Remembering The Past**

**A/N: Hey guys! Shout out to Hudgens No1 fan (a guest reviewer) for pointing out something important! Honestly, that certain info slipped my mind already! It will definitely help me in finishing up this story :D And thanks so much to everyone who takes their time to review! It really means a lot! In fact, it's what keeps me writing and finishing this story despite my busy college schedule. Love you guys! ~ charmsheartz **

**They Both Know…**

"Gabriella?"

The person in the doorway stepped in a little closer to the girls, his dull blue eyes full of hurt… sadness… and guilt.

"Troy?"

Gabriella felt more tears streaming down. She didn't want to hurt him like this. He didn't deserve it. She felt as if she was the worst girlfriend. She took a deep breath. She knew he heard everything, but for some reason, she wanted to hear it for herself.

"Troy? Did… you hear?"

"I… I heard enough.."

Gabriella took another deep, shaky, breath. His eyes… She can't stop looking at those dull eyes.

"We'll be outside." Martha said, leading the other tears-stricken girls to follow. Sharpay was the last one to go, and before she closed the door, she whispered words that are loud enough for them to hear, "We love you both."

There was long, uncomfortable silence between the two of them.

Gabriella couldn't take it. She was sure that Troy couldn't either.

"Troy… I… what I said, yes, it was from an outburst, but…" Gabriella took another deep breath. It's really hard for her to breath from all the crying.

"You… meant it." Troy looked down sadly, with tears threatening to fall down from his face.

"… Yes… Yes, I did."

Uncomfortable silence filled the room once again.

"So… I thought you were not feeling well?" Gabi spoke just so she could end the unbearable silence.

"I was feeling well… all this time. I just… just needed time to think."

"About us?"

"Yes."

"So, what about?"

"Brie, it seems like we're… falling apart. What you said, all of them proves it"

Gabriella bit her lip. _Brie_. He called her Brie again. After all this time. Too bad it wasn't in a good situation. But it meant something… he still cares.

Gabi couldn't help but let out a soft cry, "I'm so sorry."

Troy immediately took a step forward and engulfed her in an embrace, never letting go because reality is now stepping in. Uncontrollable and unexpected situations… can even break the most golden and perfect couple apart. Everybody is vulnerable… just like the vulnerable girl that is sobbing uncontrollably in Troy's arms.

They both wanted to explain more of the situation. They both wanted to say a lot of things…

Troy wanted Gabi to know that she shouldn't have acted differently. She should have just been herself.

Gabi wanted Troy to know that he truly does deserve a great girlfriend… a perfect one. She was lucky enough to even have him.

Troy wanted to let her know that he has been selfish too by wanting more from Gabriella. But he loves her the way she is… she is perfect the way she is. And he should have been thankful that she is even alive.

Gabi wanted to let him know that she was wrong… She did want to know what their past was, even if it hurts in the process.

Troy wanted to let her know that her happiness is what's important to him.

Gabriella wanted to let him know that his happiness is what's important to her.

Both of them wanted to let each other know that they still love each other very much.

But somehow, the embrace and the silence… They didn't want to break it. Nobody dared say those words, because reasoning and saying those words will not work things out.

With their undeniable love and deep connection, they both know.

They both know…

It may lead to a relationship that may break them apart… forever. They didn't want to risk it.

The both know…

Not everybody can always have a happy ending, no matter how much they love each other…

They both know…

Both of them are hurting…they're not happy…

They both know…

The future of their relationship depends on what life and fate throws upon them, but for now…

They both know…

Someone has to let go.


	18. Aftermath

**Remembering The Past**

**A/N: Hey guys! Almost done, so stay tuned! ~ charmsheartz **

**Aftermath**

"Are you sure about this?"

Troy sighed. For the past month, he probably heard this question for a million times already, whether it be regarding his relationship with Gabriella, his college plans, his decisions, and now… this.

"Yes mom, for the last time, I am not going to buy a corsage. I don't have a date for prom, okay?"

"I still don't see why you and Gabriella can't go as friends."

"The gang decided to go together as one whole group. Our senior prom is probably going to be more fun that way."

Lucille sighed. She sure didn't expect this.

"Fine."

"Aww, don't worry mom! You can still take a picture of us as a whole group."

"How about just you and Gabriella?"

"I don't see why not." Troy smiled as soon he saw his mother's face light up with happiness and relief.

Troy and Gabriella decided to break-up, but they made sure that they stay as friends. There are some awkward and uncomfortable moments but they managed to have great times for the sake of their friends. It is the least they can do after they all agreed to go together as a group for their sake. They truly are great.

"Okay, go get ready! The limo will be here in 3 hours!"

"Mom, I am not a girl. I'll just throw on my tux and style my hair. It will take me 30 min. or less"

Troy kissed her in the cheek and he laughed when he saw her roll her eyes at him.

"Love you mom!"

With that, he ran up the stairs going to his bedroom. There, he found Lucy hanging up his tuxedo.

"Oh hey Troy! I just had to make sure that the tux is all ironed."

"Thanks Lucy!"

Lucy was about to leave, but before she did, she turned to him and asked, "How are you holding up Troy?"

"Fine. Really, thank you Lucy." Troy answered with a smile.

As soon as the door closed, Troy ran his hand up in his hair, and sighed. He got to admit, the past month has been hard.

… _someone has to let go._

_Troy let go by breaking the embrace, and gently stroked her cheek. They were both crying by this time. _

"_I love you… but I'm so sorry…"_

_Troy just nodded at her words and kissed her one last time. They were both letting go…_

He opened his drawer and pulled out two pictures, one was taken before the accident and one was taken after. It seems so similar, with both of them smiling at each other, but Troy can't be fooled. They seem so happy in both, but in the second picture, their eyes tell differently. He took out another picture, which is a shot of the whole gang including Martha. They were just so happy. He sighed and then closed his eyes…

_After going out of the room, which is what he now calls the "break-up" room, they looked at their friends, realizing that the guys joined the girls._

_With one look, they knew. They knew the hurt that their two best friends are feeling._

_The girls went to immediately hug them, while the boys just looked on, not knowing what to do._

_Yes, they didn't like the fact that they can be grossed out sometimes, but that didn't mean that they didn't want them together. They did want them together, and it makes them sad seeing them like this._

_Chad made the first move and hugged Troy, patting him in the back._

_Troy smiled a little, appreciating these small gestures being given to him by his friends._

"_Okay guys, I have to get going. My parents are waiting at home. I'm still… not feeling well. I just told them that I was going to check on Gabriella. I'll see you guys soon, okay?"_

_He looked at his Brie one last time, who was crying in Sharpay's arms, and with his eyes full of concern, he said, "Please… just take care of her." With that, he went downstairs and he saw that everyone was looking. _

_He realized that they attracted the attention of everyone in the house. Word just goes out really fast when you're popular._

_He smiled lightly and nodded at them. Before he looked down, he heard gasps. Was he that obvious? Was it really obvious that he was hurting inside?_

_And then, something happened… A water drop has made its way to the wooden stairs. He looked up, but it wasn't raining. _

_His eyes widened with realization. He hastily wiped away some tears coming down and hurriedly went out of Chad's place._

_With that, everybody knew what happened. _

_What initially turned out to be a celebration… became the opposite._

_When everyone thought that Gabi was dead, all they saw were a pair of dull blue eyes. But this time… this was the first time they saw Troy Bolton cried. _


	19. Coming to an End

**Remembering The Past**

**Coming to an End**

"Troy! Are you done? The guys are here!"

Troy went down the stairs, making sure his tuxedo is all fixed up.

"My baby! He's all grown up!"

"Mooomm"

Lucille got out a camera, and took a picture. It ended up taking the moment when Troy was whining.

Troy groaned. Seconds later, the guys came in.

"My boys!"

Lucille took some group shots too.

Jack came in from the kitchen and grinned widely when he saw the boys all dressed up.

"Hey! What do you know? You guys can actually look decent enough!"

They all laughed.

"Come on boys! Let's go to Gabi's house so we could take group pictures!" Lucille said, already making her way to the door.

"Looks like your mom is more excited than you are son" Jack jokingly said, patting Troy in the back as they both laughed.

When they arrived at Gabi's mansion, Maria and a man that they haven't seen for a long time greeted them warmly.

"Greg?" Jack said, looking at the man.

"That's me Jack."

"Heyyyy! Well, what do you know? How are you man?"

As the adults were hugging each other, the teenagers just looked on. Troy, on the other hand, felt rage.

"Wait just a second, you haven't been around during all those times when Gabi needed a father! Where the hell have you been all these years?" Troy angrily asked.

"Troy Alexander! Language!" Lucille scolded.

"It's okay Lucille. It's normal for him to get mad…" Greg sighed before he continued, "I was here. I was just so filled with guilt that I didn't want to show my face during Gabi's supposed funeral. But I was there, mourning with the rest of you. I felt guilty… If it weren't for me living in California, Gabi wouldn't have gone on that plane and none of this would have happened. I didn't find out that Gabi was alive until Maria called me to say that our baby girl showed up with a different name. That time, as much as I wanted to come down here, I couldn't. I fought with my bosses, I really did, but I had to go to that stupid business meeting in Europe…"

"Which is why he's here now. To make up for all those times. He just came in yesterday, surprising our hija. Greg said that he would never miss his princess going to her senior prom. He'll be staying until her graduation, since Gabi is valedictorian too." Maria added, with a warm smile on her face.

"You're so grown up, Troy. All of you are. Thank you for taking care of my daughter… Especially you Troy. You were right, I wasn't there when she needed me the most, but you, you have been there all her life. Thank you for looking out for my little girl."

Greg shook Troy's hand, and Troy smiled at him, "It was my pleasure Sir. You're daughter is probably the greatest thing that has ever happened to me."

"Ahem…"

They all turned around to see the girls standing there looking really gorgeous in their dresses.

Maria and Lucille squealed.

"Did we miss it? Where are they?" The other parents just arrived, and all the moms have cameras on their hands.

The guys went to their girls to kiss them and compliment them.

Troy, on the other hand, can't stop staring at the beautiful goddess in front of him. He walked towards her and said, "You're so beautiful." He was smitten.

Gabriella blushed. "Thanks Troy. You don't look bad yourself."

They stared lovingly at each other, but of course, they had to remind themselves that they are nothing more than just friends.

Then, they were all pulled together for the group shot. It was truly a night to remember, with all the families and friends gathered around each other.

* * *

The rest of the senior year flew by really fast, including their Graduation. This is the time of the year when it was really emotional for all the seniors. It was the start of a new beginning.

Gabriella came out of her house, carrying a box full of her stuff. She put it in the back of the SUV that her dad drove in going to New Mexico.

Another reason why her dad came was to pick her up. Gabriella got a full scholarship to Stanford University, and she decided to attend there for college.

"I think that's about it dad."

Gabriella is the first one of the group to leave for college. There was this early honors program that she had to attend to.

She looked around and she already saw her girl friends with tears in their eyes.

She immediately went and hugged them, "Aww come on guys! We'll see each other soon!" But that time, she also has tears in her eyes. She'll definitely miss them.

"Be careful out there, okay sweetie?" Lucy said with tears in her eyes.

"Aww, Richard, Lucy, thanks for everything." She said, hugging her second parents.

With that, she said goodbye to all her friends and their parents.

She looked around, not seeing the blue-eyed boy.

"Jack! Where's Troy? He said he's coming!" Lucille said, panicking that her son is still not there to see the love of his life leaving.

"It's okay Lucille. He must have had… his reasons…" Gabriella said, hugging Lucille one last time.

Lucille sighed with tears in her eyes, "Take care of yourself, okay honey?"

Gabi then moved on to her mom.

"Mi hija, take care of yourself okay? I love you so much!" Gabriella hugged her mom one last time.

"I love you too mom. I'll miss you so much!"

She started walking towards the car, turning back one last time to see her family and friends one last time.

**A/N: Okay, I am so sorry. I said that this was going to be long, but basically it was just a short filler chapter that I had to do just to finish their senior yea****r and to answer regarding what happened to Gabi's dad. Taking the title of this chapter as a hint, guess how many chapter(s) is/are left? :) So don't forget to stay tuned guys! ~charmsheartz**


	20. Our Fate

**Remembering The Past**

**A/N: The final chapter guys! **

**Our Fate**

As she was about to step into the car, she heard a shout, "GABRIELLA!"

She turned around to see Troy running in, who seems to be clasping something really hard in his hands.

"Troy! I thought you weren't coming!"

"Oh please, as if I wouldn't see you for one last time. I ran back the house to get you something."

Troy opened his hands and she saw the T necklace that he gave to her before. She returned it back to him after they broke up.

"Troy…"

Troy went behind Gabriella and put on the necklace.

"I want you to keep it. I know we're not together anymore, but whenever you're feeling sad or alone, just remember that I am always here for you. This necklace will remind you of that okay?"

Gabriella turned around to face Troy.

Gabriella softly touched Troy's cheek, "I'll never forget you"

Troy laughed softly, "You better not Ms. Montez! It's the least that you can do!"

They both laughed. Troy then embraced her in a loving hug, never wanting to let go.

"I'm serious Brie. I don't know what I'll do if I don't have you. I don't care if we're just friends, as long as I know that I have you."

They were both crying, hugging each other like it was the last time that they'll see each other.

"Good luck in Duke. You'll do great there." Gabriella said.

Troy sighed, "It'll still be different not having you by my side"

"I'll miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too Brie."

"_I have this bad feeling that you shouldn't go."_

Gabriella pulled back, scrunching up her eyebrows together, looking confused.

"Why? What's wrong?" Troy said looking concerned.

"Why shouldn't I go? What's this bad feeling that you're talking about?"

"What? What are you talking about Brie?"

"I swear I could have heard you say somethi-"

"…_We have never been away from each other for this long."_

"_I know!" _

"_I love you wildcat."_

"_I love you too Brie."_

"_I am very sorry Gabriella but we have to go." _

"Brie? Brie? Are you okay?" Troy asked, looking really worried.

By this time, everyone was near Troy and Gabriella, also looking worried at what was going on.

"Sarah? I remember her saying that, but I don't remember the words spoken before that." Gabriella said loudly to herself.

"_Well, I am going to miss you. I mean who wouldn't miss the person they love."_

"_Aww, that's so sweet. But babe, it's only a week long and then I will be back in your arms before you know it."_

Gabriella put her covered her mouth with her hands in shock.

"Oh my God…"

"Gabriella? Honey? Talk to us!"

"What's wrong with her."

"Should we call an ambulance?"

She wasn't listening to what the others are saying. She was too focused on her own thoughts.

"Brie! Brie! Talk to me!"

"Troy…"

"Yes Brie? Are you okay? What's going on?"

"Troy… when you were telling me about our firsts… have you ever mentioned anything about a tree house?" Gabi looked at Troy excitedly.

"Tree house? Our dads built that for us when we were little. It was our own little secret hideout… but I didn't mention it in ou—holy shit!" Troy looked at Gabi with wide eyes.

"Oh my God. Is this for real Brie? You're not messing with me, right?"

"After all these years, you still haven't given me back my Grease DVD! But it's okay, I owe you your sweater anyways!" Gabriella said, laughing.

"OH MY GOD!" With tears in their eyes, Troy engulfed Gabriella with a big hug.

"HOLY SHIT! SHE REMEMBERS!" Troy shouted, looking like he won millions of dollars or something.

Troy pulled back and leaned in, giving Gabriella a much-anticipated kiss.

They were in their own world that they didn't hear everyone around them shouting, laughing, crying, and hugging happily at what happened.

At that time, the couple forgot about their worries and problems… what matters is that they have each other at the moment. This is what fate chose for them.

* * *

Gabriella woke up happily in the passenger's seat of her dad's SUV.

"Had a good nap?"

Gabriella looked to her left side to see a pair of loving blue eyes staring back at her.

She smiled and nodded.

Everything just went so wonderfully. After making sure that Troy can take care of his daughter, Greg allowed them to drive back to California together. He will stay for a little while in New Mexico and will try to see how he and Maria's relationship will go.

Even though Troy is leaving soon to go to Duke University, they will make the most of their time, not only reminiscing about the great memories they have shared, but also making new ones. They don't know what fate has in store for them in the future, because of the long distance relationship, but for once, they aren't worried about that. With everything they have been through, their relationship just became stronger.

Troy kept his eyes on the road. He took Gabi's hand with his free hand and he kissed the back of her hand.

"I love you Brie."

"I love you too Wildcat."

She was wrong. If given the chance, she would have taken back what she said back in the "break-up" room. Remembering not only her past, but THEIR past is the best thing that have ever happened to her.

They both know now…

Happy endings do exist for the few lucky couples like them.

Looking at the love of her life, she wouldn't have had it any other way.

**A/N: I just want to say thank you to everyone who read Remembering the Past! I hope you guys enjoyed it! And thanks to those who supported this, even though I stated that this was on hiatus. You guys still reviewed and continuously messaged me that I should continue it. I got to say, I had so much fun writing this! I hope you guys were satisfied with the ending... I'm sorry that her remembering was kind of sudden, but hey, that's what love does :) SO AGAIN, THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT! Don't forget to leave a review if you want, because it will definitely help me with my future stories! (Stay tuned for those stories by the way!) :D**

**~charmsheartz 3**


End file.
